


trampoline

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dnp do sports au, pretty unrealistic i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Whenever Dan is overwhelmed, he runs. Running is the one thing that makes him feel free, the one thing that clears his mind. So it just seems natural to run from Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by one of my favourite movies - jongens. i heavily recommend watching it, it's the sweetest, most beautiful thing ever ♥ it's about two guys who meet at a running team - so when i read today's prompt which was "run", i knew what to do.

Pat - pat - pat.

When Dan is running, he doesn't feel the need to put on some music. All he needs to hear is the constant sound of the soles of his shoes hitting the ground. Pat - pat - pat - he wouldn't go as far as to call it 'music', but it's nice to hear it. It's a sound that makes him relax on its own already.

When Dan is running, he feels free.

He knows the track by heart - his body knows the track. So Dan allows himself to close his eyes for a moment while he keeps running. He'd probably be able to take the next turn without looking, but he doesn't keep his eyes closed for that long. Shortly before his body leans into the turn, he opens his eyes and looks up, he keeps on running straight on leaving the track behind him. The sound of his soles hitting the ground changes as there's now grass under his feet instead of the red rubber.

On he goes. Across the grass, over to the metal bar surrounding the sports area. Dan ducks so he can pass underneath it, changing his running rhythm for a second, but as soon as he's upright again, he returns to his usual pattern. Pat - pat - pat, still the softened version.

There's no need for further delays, Dan doesn't need to check his surroundings. Without hesitating, he heads over to a gap between the trees, the first trees of the forest following the sports field.

The first few meters into the forest are a bit difficult. It gets steep pretty soon and he can't stick to his thoughtless run, he needs to watch his step. But as soon as that's done, he can keep mindlessly running. Sure, he still needs to avoid trees, stumps, branches but it happens automatically and Dan can enjoy the freedom of having an empty mind again.

Or he would if it wasn't for the voice still ringing in his head. The memory still clings on.

"You can't just run away!", Phil's voice, high-pitched, higher than usual, the disappointment on his face before Dan turned around and headed to the running track...

Dan gets out of step, he almost stumbles. And thus, he can't just focus on running anymore.

Phil. God, he knew from the first moment on that... That he was fucked. When his coach told him he could join the team one age group above his team, pointing out his new teammates, it was over for him. As soon as he saw Phil’s smile for the first time...

It was stupid. It was stupid from the begining. You don't have crushes on your team mates. Especially when you're a guy and they're a guy, even if they're so sweet, so nice, even if his gaze lingers on you ever so often, even if he gives you the softest smiles. You just don't do that.

Still, the crush was there. Still, Dan's heart started racing whenever Phil was around. And oh boy, was he around often. They started hanging out in their free time as well since they enjoyed spending time together; even off the running track. It was nice, it was really nice and Dan actually enjoyed their friendship.

Nevertheless, he had to ruin everything. He had to kiss Phil in the changing room.

So yes, he ran away. And yes, he _could_ do it, he could simply run away even though Phil claimed that he couldn't. He could run away from Phil, but damn, he couldn't run away from his feelings, apparently.

Dan gets out his bandana, he wraps it around his head while he keeps on running. He's getting sweaty now, and even though there's no need to keep running anymore, he chooses to continue and he'd prefer to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

In fact, he doesn't keep going for long anymore. As he reaches the creek, he stops, putting his hands in his side to catch his breath before he lies down on the forest ground. He comes here every now and then, especially in the summer when it's hot and the creek is refreshing. There’s a perfect bathing spot a few feet away, but this place is rarely visited. Most of the time, it's just Dan hanging out here and thus, he already got to test the soft mossy ground.

Above him, there are the treetops, moving slightly in the wind. The leaves rustle, changing their direction all the time, moving all the time. Behind them, Dan can see the clouds wandering.

But then, all of a sudden, he can't see them anymore. All of a sudden, there's a face hovering above his own. And Dan would be able to recognize these blue eyes anywhere.

Phil. Phil followed him.

"I told you not to run away." He sounds breathless but also - still disappointed.

Disappointed. Not mad, not mad about the kiss. He followed him, he tried to find him in the forest but he didn't shout at him, he didn't insult him. Instead, he's hovering over him and Dan can see how he bites his lip and -

Finally, Dan is able to unclench his jaw. Finally, Dan is able to relax.

It's okay. There's no need to worry, there's no need to regret kissing Phil on an impulse, there's -

There's no need to think anymore as Phil lowers his head and kisses him.


End file.
